Siempre estaré observando
by Fox McCloude
Summary: En el futuro alternativo, el aniversario de la muerte de Gohan, Trunks visita la tumba de su mentor y recibe una visita inesperada. Tributo a la memoria de Luis Alfonso Mendoza, que en paz descanse.


**Siempre estaré observando**

**Por Fox McCloude**

_**(A la memoria de Luis Alfonso Mendoza. Que en paz descanse)**_

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Línea temporal alterna, año 786…**_

Incluso un año después de que el terror había terminado, incluso luego de haber logrado su venganza contra esos androides asesinos, el dolor de la pérdida no se había ido. Y Trunks sabía perfectamente que nunca se iría por completo.

Pero eso estaba bien para él. El dolor seguía allí, pero lo mantenía a raya, lo aceptaba, lo controlaba. Ya no lo atormentaba, no le hacía sentir tristeza ni rabia. Simplemente era un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido, una motivación para siempre ponerse de pie ante la adversidad, para asegurarse de que nadie más tuviera que sufrir lo que él sufrió.

Mientras se acercaba volando hacia el lugar donde estaba la tumba de Gohan, al mirar abajo vio que alguien se le había adelantado. Tenía sentido: ella siempre venía durante las fechas importantes, y hoy era el aniversario de aquel fatídico día. Y posiblemente ella fuese la única persona que sufrió más que él.

\- Señora Milk. – le dijo al aterrizar. Ella tardó un momento en voltear a mirarlo, y Trunks pudo ver que estaba forzando una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Trunks. Qué curioso, normalmente tú llegas antes que yo.

\- Disculpe, he estado muy ocupado. – dijo Trunks. – Usted sabe, ayudando con la reconstrucción y todo eso.

Y sin decir más, también se acercó para observar la lápida. Habían elegido un lugar apartado para sepultarlo, y él mismo se había encargado de esculpir el epitafio. _"Aquí yace Son Gohan, valiente guerrero, amado hijo, mentor y hermano"_. Un poco crudo, pero era una descripción apropiada. Aparte de su madre, Gohan había sido lo más cercano a un hermano que había tenido en toda su vida.

\- Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas últimamente. – dijo la mujer. – Casi no puedo creer que realmente se hayan ido esos androides asesinos.

\- Lo sé, a veces a mí también me cuesta creerlo. – agregó Trunks. – Pero al menos, ya la gente no tendrá que preocuparse por sobrevivir. Ahora tienen la oportunidad de reconstruir sus vidas. De comenzar otra vez.

Eso era lo que decía constantemente, pero para nadie era fácil lidiar con el dolor. Después de tantos años de vivir con miedo de la muerte y destrucción, era obvio que las cosas no iban a mejorar de la noche a la mañana.

\- Gohan no debía terminar así. – dijo Milk. – Él no debía haber estado peleando. Habría sido un gran investigador. Si tan solo…

Trunks miró a la mujer. Para nadie era un secreto que la viuda de Son Goku no quería que su hijo siguiera los pasos de su padre en las peleas. Trunks sabía que a Gohan tampoco le gustaba la violencia, pero las circunstancias lo obligaron a tomar ese camino, ya que no podía ignorar a la gente que estaba sufriendo y necesitaba ser protegida.

Un sentimiento que Trunks también compartía, y que aún le llenaba de impotencia cada vez que lo recordaba.

\- De verdad lo siento mucho. – se disculpó. – Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte, no me habría convertido en un lastre para él. Habría podido pelear junto a él y protegerlo…

\- Oh, no, no te estoy culpando. – aseguró ella. – Sé que fue su decisión, y aunque me duela… no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de él. Además, tú eras el único amigo que le quedaba. Yo no tenía el corazón para separarlos.

Trunks apreció el comentario, pero aun así, la culpa del sobreviviente no se iba tan fácilmente. No dejaba de pensar en esas veces en que él pudo haber muerto a manos de los androides, y solo sobrevivió gracias a la intervención de Gohan.

\- Gohan siempre tuvo mucha fe en ti, ¿sabes? – continuó después de un momento de silencio. – Siempre dijo que sabía que serías tú el que los derrotaría. Y al final tuvo razón.

\- Ojalá no hubiese tardado tanto. – replicó Trunks, pensando en cuánto dolor y sufrimiento podrían haberse ahorrado si él hubiese podido hacerse más fuerte antes.

Todavía tenía pesadillas ocasionalmente, en las cuales los androides lograron darle la vuelta en su última batalla, y esta vez no lo perdonaron. Siempre sentía un gran alivio al despertar y darse cuenta de que su victoria contra ellos no había sido un sueño ni una ilusión.

Pero eso no cambiaba lo que había perdido. Extrañaba hablar con Gohan, entrenar juntos, hacer cualquier cosa. A pesar de estar viviendo en esa constante amenaza, la presencia de Gohan representaba un faro de esperanza para él y muchos otros. Un faro en el que después él mismo se convertiría.

\- Hay tantas cosas que habría querido decirle. – dijo Trunks. – Contarle todo lo que hice en el pasado. Me pregunto… si donde quiera que esté sabrá que ya acabé con esos androides.

\- Ahora lo sé. Siempre supe que lo lograrías, Trunks.

Tanto el aludido como la mujer se sobresaltaron simultáneamente. Esa voz… no podía ser otra que…

Trunks giró la cabeza lentamente por encima del hombro. Por la esquina del ojo notó que Milk empezaba a frotarse los ojos repetidamente, y él mismo se sintió tentado a hacerlo solo para asegurarse de que no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, que no estaba alucinando o algo así.

\- G-G-G-Gohan… ¿e-e-e-eres tú? – tartamudeó la mujer, incrédula. Trunks estaba demasiado estupefacto para pronunciar una sola palabra.

Trunks lo miró de pies a cabeza. Aún tenía el aspecto que recordaba de la última vez que se vieron; su misma ropa de entrenamiento (completamente intacta), el pelo cortado de la misma manera, y la cicatriz en el rostro que le infligieron los androides en su penúltima batalla. Las únicas diferencias eran que otra vez tenía su brazo izquierdo, y el halo dorado que flotaba sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡GOHAN! – exclamó la mujer, echando a correr y saltándole encima para abrazarlo. Trunks nunca la había visto llorar, pero en ese momento dejó de lado toda dignidad y soltó las lágrimas y sollozos a más no poder como una niña. – N-no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo puedes estar aquí?

\- Es… complicado de explicar. – le dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Basta con decir que me dieron un permiso especial para regresar por un día, y decidí tomarlo.

\- Bueno, si tenemos un día completo, será suficiente para que podamos ponernos un poco al tanto, jovencito. – le dijo en un tono que trataba (siendo esa la palabra clave) de sonar estricto, pero la mujer estaba tan abrumada que incluso así no podía ocultar la alegría de volver a ver a su hijo muerto después de tanto tiempo.

Y una vez que lo soltó, Gohan se acercó a donde estaba Trunks. No se había atrevido a interrumpir la reunión de madre e hijo, aunque de haber estado solo, posiblemente él habría reaccionado de una manera similar. Y ese impulso todavía no se iba.

\- Has crecido mucho, Trunks. – le dijo en un tono que claramente denotaba orgullo.

\- No he descuidado mi entrenamiento. Solo por si acaso algo vuelve a surgir. – replicó Trunks. – Tengo… muchas cosas que contarte.

\- Bueno, tenemos todo un día, así que hay tiempo. – dijo Gohan. – Mamá, ¿podemos ir a comer algo?

\- ¡Pues claro, faltaba más! ¡Te voy a dar un banquete como los que le hacía tu padre cuando nos casamos! ¡Y tu cuarto todavía sigue limpio y ordenado por si quieres pasar la noche allí!

\- Eso me gustaría. – Y sin más, agarró a su madre levantándola estilo matrimonial. – ¿Vienes, Trunks?

\- Claro, con mucho gusto.

Y sin decir otra palabra, los dos guerreros salieron volando rumbo hacia la Montaña Paoz, el que fuese el hogar de la familia Son durante tantos años.

…

Después de un enorme banquete (Milk se sorprendió de que incluso estando muerto Gohan pudiera seguir comiendo tanto, pero no se quejó), y de ponerse al tanto de lo que había pasado, Gohan y Trunks salieron a dar la vuelta por las montañas. Era como aquellos días cuando iban a entrenar juntos, aunque ahora sin la amenaza constante de los androides.

Gohan había decidido irse con Trunks aparte, ya que aunque le había contado a su madre cosas como que en el otro mundo se había encontrado con su padre y estaban relativamente felices y en paz, intencionalmente había dejado fuera algunos detalles que no estaba seguro de si ella podría soportar. No quiso opacarle la alegría de volver a verlo con ellos.

\- Cuando fui a pelear contra los androides, creí que estaba preparado para morir. – relataba. – Pero en el momento en que empezaron a bombardearme, literalmente vi pasar toda mi vida enfrente de mis ojos. Fue entonces que me di cuenta… que todavía no estaba listo. Entendí realmente que al irme los estaba dejando a ustedes, que tal vez todavía me necesitaban. Y me fui al otro mundo con ese tormento dentro de mí.

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. – dijo Trunks. – Recuerdo que cuando peleamos juntos contra ellos, no tenía miedo de morir, porque tú estabas conmigo. Después, cuando traté de enfrentarlos yo solo, y me di cuenta de la diferencia de nuestros poderes… en ese momento sentí el verdadero terror a morir por primera vez.

\- En verdad lo siento. – dijo Gohan. – A veces me pregunto si esa fue la mejor decisión. Aunque sabía que algún día tú superarías mis poderes y los derrotarías, siempre me arrepentí de haber muerto y dejado a mamá sola. A veces creía que jamás me perdonaría por eso.

Por supuesto, eso era ya un punto muerto, ya que Milk se lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Gohan casi creyó que lo primero que haría sería regañarlo por haber muerto de manera tan irresponsable, echarle en cara que no debió haber ido a pelear en primer lugar, pero nunca lo mencionó. En lugar de eso, simplemente le preguntó cómo había estado, qué había hecho, y otras cosas que le hicieron pensar que era solo otro día normal en su casa.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido tu estancia en el otro mundo? – preguntó Trunks. – Te veo bien ahora, pero habías dicho que…

Gohan suspiró antes de responderle. Esos eran los detalles que prefería que su madre no supiera.

\- Durante tres años, fue como si esa batalla donde me mataron jamás hubiera terminado. Lo único que veía era a Número 17 y 18, burlándose de mí por haber sido tan débil, y sacudiéndose mis ataques como si no les hicieran ni cosquillas. Siempre estaban sobre mí, recordándome mi fracaso, todo lo que dejé atrás, y cómo todos seguirían sufriendo por culpa mía.

»Pero entonces, mi papá me encontró, y logró sacarme de ese trance en el que estaba. Resultó que todo ese tiempo estuve atrapado en una alucinación, por ese tormento de haberme ido, dejándolos a ti y a mamá. Me sentí muy aliviado cuando papá me contó que al fin habías acabado con ellos.

\- Ojalá lo hubiera podido hacer antes. – dijo Trunks. – Si yo no me hubiera convertido en una carga para ti, tú podrías haberte enfocado en fortalecerte a ti mismo, en vez de tener que protegerme a mí. No habrías tenido que morir por mi culpa.

\- Borra esa idea, Trunks. – dijo Gohan severamente. – No puedes culparte por algo que estaba fuera de tu control. En ese momento no podías hacer nada, pero lo que importa es que no te rendiste, y que al final lo lograste. Siempre supe que lo harías.

Trunks sonrió. A Gohan le dio la impresión de que el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma todavía mantenía ese complejo, pues aunque constantemente le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él, y que algún día llegaría a ser más fuerte, en aquel entonces él no lo creía. Por lo visto ahora sí sentía que por fin se había hecho merecedor de esas palabras.

Y eso hizo que le viniera una idea a la cabeza.

\- Oye… ¿qué tal un pequeño combate de entrenamiento? – le preguntó. – Me gustaría ver realmente qué tan fuerte te has vuelto desde la última vez.

\- ¿Cómo? – Trunks miró alrededor, específicamente hacia la casa Son. – ¿No se enojará tu madre?

\- Si nos alejamos lo suficiente, no tiene por qué saberlo. – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

El hijo de Goku sabía que a su madre no le haría ninguna gracia que todavía siguiera peleando. Era extraño, pero a pesar de aborrecer la violencia en general, pasar tiempo con su padre en el otro mundo hizo que un poco de ese amor por los combates se le contagiara. Era una buena forma de pasar tiempo juntos como padre e hijo, y admitiéndolo, su parte saiyajin disfrutaba de ellos cuando no había vidas inocentes en juego.

\- Aunque debo advertirte, yo tampoco me he descuidado del todo. – admitió Gohan. – Puede que te sorprenda un poco.

\- No querría que fuera de otra manera.

Trunks nunca había podido superarlo o igualarlo en sus entrenamientos, y era la oportunidad perfecta de ver qué tanto había mejorado desde entonces.

…

Habiéndose ido a una zona apartada, lejos de donde Milk pudiera oír los golpes y las explosiones, Gohan y Trunks se hallaban parados frente a frente, con la mirada fija en el otro. El lugar estaba en total silencio, salvo por el ruido del viento soplando a su alrededor.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Gohan fue el primero en transformarse en Super Saiyajin, y Trunks rápidamente hizo lo propio. Los dos clavaron la mirada turquesa en los ojos del otro, como si esperaran a hacer el primer movimiento.

\- "Muéstrame qué tan fuerte te has vuelto, Trunks."

Finalmente, Trunks se cansó de esperar y decidió tomar la iniciativa, lanzándose a dar el primer golpe. Gohan se anticipó y levantó los brazos para ponerse en guardia y bloquearlo, aunque claramente el impacto fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba y logró empujarlo un par de metros hacia atrás. Trunks decidió capitalizar en esto y se lanzó para dar otro puñetazo, que esta vez Gohan esquivó antes de ponérsele por detrás para darle una patada. Trunks alcanzó a girarse y bloquearla con el brazo, y aunque claramente sintió dolor por el impacto, no se dejó amilanar y lanzó otro puñetazo, que Gohan interceptó con uno propio, y el choque entre ambos provocó una onda que los hizo salir despedidos por la fuerza.

\- No está mal. Pero ya se acabó el calentamiento. – declaró Gohan.

Los dos volaron simultáneamente hasta volver a chocar en medio de la planicie, iniciando un intercambio de golpes rápidos que hacían levantar trozos de suelo cada vez que impactaban, moviéndose a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano y buscando una manera de romper la defensa del otro.

\- "Antes apenas era capaz ni de seguirme el paso." – pensó Gohan, sintiéndose muy orgulloso. – "Ahora estamos más o menos igualados. Aun así…"

A pesar de lo relativamente limitado de su entrenamiento, Gohan podía ver que Trunks no estaba dándole todo lo que tenía. Siendo justos, él tampoco lo hacía, ya que su subconsciente le hacía contenerse al no estar en medio de una pelea por su vida (aunque ya estuviese muerto). Y algo en él quería alargarla un poco, aunque fuera solo para disfrutarla.

No obstante, a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado, Gohan fue elevando gradualmente, haciendo sus movimientos cada vez rápidos y precisos. Trunks pareció darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando atrás, ya que él también hizo lo propio para mantenerse a su nivel, y a cada tanto, no podía evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de orgullo por su viejo pupilo.

Tras otro choque de puños que los obligó a alejarse, Gohan vio a la distancia cómo Trunks puso las manos al frente, preparándose para disparar su Burning Attack. Él levantó una barrera para protegerse, y aunque el ataque de Trunks no logró atravesarla sí lo empujó, alejándolo más. Al estar a distancia segura, él levantó las manos sobre su cabeza, cargando un Masenko. Una vez que estuvo listo, disparó contra su antiguo alumno un poderoso rayo amarillo. Gohan alcanzó a ver que logró esquivarlo, y eso le hizo sentirse orgulloso, pero como le había dicho que tal vez podría sorprenderlo, no podía faltarle a esa promesa.

\- "Veamos qué te parece esto."

Así, cuando el rayo pasó de largo a Trunks, Gohan movió las manos hacia un lado, haciendo que su ataque curvara su trayectoria hacia arriba. y describiendo un arco le vino directo encima.

\- Ya te tengo. – murmuró entre dientes.

Trunks apenas alcanzó a levantar una barrera propia, pero el Masenko lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, dejando un gran cráter. Aun así, salió de él rápidamente de un salto y volvió a la carga, lanzando bolas de energía una tras otra mientras avanzaba con la evidente intención de confundir.

Gohan las contrarrestó con las suyas propias, forzándolo a maniobrar en medio de la lluvia de fuego, pero Trunks alcanzó a ponerse en rango para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y atacó a Gohan con un gancho al hígado que, aunque alcanzó a anticipar, no pudo esquivar por completo, como seguramente evidenció la mueca que hizo.

\- "Auch, eso dolió."

Con todo, el hijo de Son Goku no se dejó intimidar por esto y nuevamente los dos iniciaron un intercambio de golpes rápidos, que se intercalaba con uno de ellos logrando conectar uno para sacar de balance al otro, solo para que este se recuperase casi de inmediato y volviera a contraatacar, repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían así? Gohan no estaba llevando la cuenta, pero algo era seguro: estaba disfrutando de esta pelea como nunca lo había hecho. Posiblemente tenía algo que ver con su naturaleza saiyajin, que siempre sería una parte de él. Aunque él detestara la violencia, igual que su padre no le importaban los combates amistosos, donde no hubiera en juego el destino del mundo o vidas inocentes.

Finalmente, los dos volvieron a alejarse a una distancia más o menos considerable. Gohan colocó las manos en posición para lanzar un Kame Hame Ha. A la distancia, el hijo de Son Goku vio que Trunks decidió responderle con su propio ataque, abriendo los brazos para empezar a cargar su Buster Cannon. Parecía bastante apropiado.

En menos de un minuto, aunque para ambos el tiempo pareció más largo, como si se detuviera, los dos habían cargado sus ataques, y en un potente grito que hizo eco en varios kilómetros a la redonda, ambos los dispararon simultáneamente. El choque de energías azul y dorada se mantuvo por un buen rato, tratando cada uno de empujar al otro por momentos.

\- "Vamos, Trunks… tú puedes…"

Los dos estaban bastante igualados en poder, y era difícil saber del lado de quién se pondría la victoria. Sin embargo, al cabo de pocos minutos Gohan sintió que su propio poder empezaba a flaquear, solo ligeramente, y que el de Trunks, lento pero seguro, comenzaba a dominarlo.

Percatándose de esto, Gohan movió las manos para redirigir su ataque, arrastrando consigo el de Trunks y formando un enorme pilar de luz bicolor, que salió disparado hacia el cielo, hasta desvanecerse fuera de la vista. Por un momento, el híbrido saiyajin había perdido la noción de que estaban en un combate amistoso y se dejó llevar por el deseo subconsciente de no querer ser derrotado.

Los dos Super Saiyajines dejaron de disparar, sin decir o hacer absolutamente nada. Por lo que Gohan podía ver, Trunks solo estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de reanudar su pelea, y en otras circunstancias él quizás haría lo mismo… pero ya había visto lo suficiente.

\- Con eso basta. – dijo, relajando su postura, y desactivando su transformación. – Tú ganas, Trunks.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Trunks, desactivando también su forma de Super Saiyajin. – No bromees, ambos sabemos que puedes seguir más que eso.

\- Tal vez, pero aunque estuviéramos igualados, si fuera una batalla de resistencia tú habrías ganado. – dijo Gohan. – Consumir más de mi ki habría acortado mi tiempo en este mundo más de lo necesario.

Técnicamente eso era cierto; el hándicap de estar muerto sin duda le impediría pelear con todas sus fuerzas en el mundo de los vivos. Pero aun así, no estaba totalmente seguro de si podría ganarle a Trunks peleando ambos a su máximo poder.

Trunks resopló enfurruñado. – Es una lástima. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de esta pelea.

\- Yo también. – sonrió Gohan. – Te has vuelto fuerte, Trunks. Incluso más de lo que me había imaginado.

Le dio a su antiguo aprendiz un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a modo de felicitación. Le complació ver que Trunks pareció tomar el halago en vez de depreciarse como solía hacerlo antes. Siempre se esforzó en que él tuviera confianza en sí mismo, y lamentó mucho no haber podido lograrlo mientras todavía seguía vivo.

\- Bien, creo que es mejor que regrese a casa. – dijo Gohan, mirando hacia su viejo hogar. – No quiero privar a mamá de un minuto más que pueda querer pasar conmigo.

\- Descuida. – dijo Trunks. – Yo también tengo que irme. Mi mamá seguramente también estará feliz de que hayas vuelto aunque sea por un rato. ¿Vendrás a vernos mañana?

\- Cuenta con ello.

Y sin mediar más palabras, los dos guerreros volaron en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_…

Gohan había pasado la mañana en el lugar de la Corporación Cápsula, y tal como le dijo Trunks, Bulma también había estado muy feliz de volver a verlo. Hasta aprovechó de preguntarle por Vegeta y los otros, y él estuvo más que feliz de contestar. Según le había dicho, Vegeta había encontrado su propio nicho en el otro mundo y su rivalidad con Goku no se había apagado ni con la muerte de ambos.

Cuando el tiempo de partir se venía acercando, Gohan les dijo que quería pasar las últimas dos horas que le quedaban a solas con Trunks. Se llevó una ligera sorpresa cuando ni Bulma ni Milk pusieron objeciones, y les dejaron a los dos irse tranquilamente. Por dentro, los dos se sintieron bastante felices de poder pasar un último rato como buenos amigos, sin que nadie los molestara.

Era extraño estar sentados en aquel risco otra vez, el mismo lugar donde habían tenido su última conversación cuando Gohan estaba vivo. La imagen de las explosiones en la ciudad por el ataque de los androides, y después la lluvia que caía sobre los edificios destruidos parecía un recuerdo lejano, de otra vida. La gente se iba recuperando poco a poco, si bien algunos todavía no podían creer que los androides se hubieran ido para siempre. Al ver que la reconstrucción avanzaba, Gohan ofreció acompañar a Trunks para ir a ayudar un poco antes de marcharse, y el ayudar a la gente le hizo olvidarse por un momento que su tiempo pronto terminaría.

Pero el reloj siguió andando, y aunque ni Trunks ni Gohan deseaban que el día terminara, los dos sabían perfectamente que las cosas no podrían ser así. Siempre que hay un reencuentro, una despedida tiene que seguirlo, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

\- Bien, Trunks, es hora de que me vaya. Mi tiempo casi se termina.

\- Gracias por haber venido, Gohan. Estoy feliz de haber podido verte otra vez, aunque fuera solo un día.

\- Ya nos volveremos a ver, eventualmente. – aseguró Gohan. – Pero no te apresures en seguirme. Aun tienes mucho por hacer aquí, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – aseguró Trunks. Tampoco era que tuviera tanta prisa. – Saluda a mi padre de mi parte. También al señor Goku, y a todos los demás.

\- Lo haré. – Gohan puso la mano solemnemente en el hombro de Trunks. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Trunks. Sé que este planeta va a estar en buenas manos contigo.

Trunks quiso mantener la compostura, limitarse solo a decir lo necesario. Pero en ese momento algo en él estalló y lo impulsó a abrazar a su maestro y mejor amigo. Apretó los ojos con tanta fuerza, que los lacrimales cedieron, pero eso no le importaba. Si ahora sí era la última vez que podría hacerlo, no lo dejaría pasar.

\- Gohan… gracias. Gracias por todo. Jamás habría llegado tan lejos sin ti.

\- No me lo agradezcas. – repuso Gohan. – Entrenarte me dio un propósito en la vida, y estoy feliz de que mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Y no importa que ya no esté físicamente. Mi espíritu siempre estará contigo, aquí. – Le puso el puño en el corazón. – Siempre estaré observándote, pase lo que pase.

Y con esas palabras, los dos amigos se separaron. Gohan dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y de un salto se elevó hacia el cielo. Trunks pudo ver como agitaba la mano a modo de despedida, antes de desaparecer lentamente. No quiso apartar la vista hasta que finalmente no hubo rastro de él.

Trunks se llevó su propio puño al pecho, en el mismo lugar donde Gohan lo había tocado antes de irse. Tenía razón. Él nunca se iría. Siempre estaría allí con él, mientras lo recordara. Y tendría eso presente cada vez que volviera a enfrentarse a una difícil batalla, para superar la adversidad como finalmente lo logró contra los androides.

Esa sería su esperanza, un recuerdo que nunca moriría, al igual que Gohan.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Es extraño que me inspirase a escribir algo tras oír una terrible noticia, pero al menos es una manera positiva de canalizar el dolor. Todos los que crecimos durante la década de los 90s tenemos muy buenos recuerdos de esas series que marcaron nuestra infancia, y de aquellos que lo hicieron posible dándole vida a nuestros personajes favoritos. Por eso, no hace falta decir lo mucho que nos duele a todos la pérdida del señor Luis Alfonso Mendoza, una muerte que además de dolor nos trae rabia, por haber sido asesinado a sangre fría. De hecho, ¿saben algo? Me sentí bastante más motivado a terminarlo luego de una respuesta particularmente desagradable que me dejaron en YouTube (para no alargarme, basta con decir que un idiota estaba defendiendo al asesino diciendo que tenía derecho a reclamar su inmueble, y que los actores tuvieron lo que merecían).

Pero en fin, por eso es que decidí unirme con este pequeño tributo. Gohan fue uno de mis personajes favoritos de Dragon Ball, y si bien no siempre me terminaron de gustar todas sus etapas o los rumbos que tomó, el corazón que le puso el señor Mendoza dándole vida al personaje siempre será algo que recordaré con mucho afecto. Y no solo eso, sino a otros personajes memorables como el Conde Pátula, Leonardo de las Tortugas Ninja, Carlton Banks de El Príncipe del Rap, entre muchos otros. A cada uno le dio su toque especial, y pensar que no podremos volver a oírlo en nuevos personajes me desgarra por dentro.

En notas sobre la historia en sí, decidí hacer algo que fuese un poco menos triste de lo que he estado viendo últimamente. Si no está del todo claro, esto tiene lugar en el período entre que Trunks derrota a los androides de su tiempo y cuando acaba con Cell para impedir que le robe la máquina del tiempo. Lo que menciona Gohan sobre estar peleando contra una alucinación de Número 17 y 18 es una referencia al juego Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Another Road, ya que de cierto modo no podía imaginarme que Gohan pudiese haber muerto en paz luego de aquella batalla y que no habría podido estar tranquilo hasta saber que Trunks pudo terminar con el trabajo, para darle un poco de cierre y que pudiese irse sabiendo que su amigo iba a estar bien aún sin él.

Descansen en paz el buen Luis Alfonso y su esposa, que ahora están en el cielo junto con otros grandes como Jesús Barrero, Jesús Colin, Araceli de León, Carlos Íñigo, Esteban Siller, y muchos otros. Aunque su tiempo en este mundo se hayá acabado demasiado pronto, su recuerdo perdurará en el trabajo que nos dejaron para darnos a todos tantas alegrías. Gracias por todo y hasta siempre.


End file.
